


Masks and Meetings

by Kaz323



Series: Masquerade [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, M/M, but it was fun to write, i guess, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz323/pseuds/Kaz323
Summary: They were all there for different reasons. Some of them had histories, and some of them meeting for the first time, but their plans are foiled regardless.





	Masks and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked some of the ideas I had with this. I don't really know if this is a modern AU or not. I guess it is. I might add more later to the series. Thanks for reading!

Jesper handed the doorman the invitation, while Kaz continued to fiddle with his mask.   
Masquerades were always beyond him, and having one for a baby announcement sounded worse than ever. Although, this would be the best opportunity to infiltrate Van Eck’s estate, and the mask was a great way to hide his rage.  
Jesper must’ve felt how tense he was because he kept turning his head to glance at him. While he had been babbling about all of his illicit activities on ride there, as soon as they entered the building, they were both silent.   
They listened to the opening talks with all the lovely talks about family and what matters most. He thought it was a little amusing, considering the mystery about his son’s disappearance. He never arrived at the school in Blendt, contrary to what Van Eck liked to say.  
For a small moment, he thought he saw a familiar face in a tight red gown, but he shoved the thought away.  
The dancing and mingling began, allowing Kaz to slip up the stairs. All he had to do is find out why Van Eck was getting involved with Rollins. Honestly, he was just another brick that will lead to Rollin’s inevitable fall.

 

He had one job, make sure no one followed him upstairs, but ultimately, he wasn’t sure what Kaz was thinking bringing him to a place with an open bar and plenty of pretty people in masks. He wasn’t about to hide in the corner and cause suspicion. He wasn’t a great dancer, but he wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity.   
It took a lot less time than expected to get tipsy. Soon enough, he was stumbling around on his lanky legs. When he checked his watch, it was nearly time for Kaz slip away. He was trying to get back to where he could see the door when he ran into someone he could have easily mistaken for a goddess. He turned so quick.  
“I’m so sorry, beautiful.”  
“It’s fine, really.” Her dark brown hair was tied into a messy bun on the back of her head and her mask was black with a red glitter lining to match her dress. She let out a soft chuckle while evening out the silk. “At least I didn’t get anything on it.”  
“I may be clumsy, but I would never do something so careless.”  
She rolled her eyes, but remained smiling.  
“Can I make it up to you with a dance?”  
She stepped away in hesitation, but if he could get onto the dancefloor he’d be in a better situation to see the doorway. She glanced backwards in retreat.  
“I’m sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to overstep.”  
She looked back at him, a little startled. “You didn’t do anything of the sort.” She offered her hand, and he took it with ease.  
They swung around the room slowly, but he could feel himself heating up. Could she be a heartrender? He doubted it. It was probably just his itch for cards, and no one had followed Kaz. She was a lot better at dancing than him, and by the third time he nearly sent them askew, she saved them. “You’re a great dancer.” He tried to get the conversation going, to act as if his focus wasn’t somewhere else.   
She rolled her eyes. “No. You’re just a bad one.”   
Jesper laughed at that, and she joined in not long after that.  
“So, where did you learn to dance?”  
She glanced the other way again, but replied, “I went to a school across the sea. They had things like this all the time to show off the students.”  
“Sounds rather fancy.” He couldn’t hold down the annoyance in his voice that time though. She was just another rich person oblivious to everything around them.   
She turned back. “Not a fan of these things either, then?” She pursed her pepper red lips.  
“I don’t mind the free drinks, but I’d still rather not do this. It’s just a special occasion.”  
“A friend of the Van Eck family, then?”  
He let out a laugh before he could think twice. “My no. I’m just- here for a friend. Some romantic scheme.” It was on the spot, but he had become pretty good at lying with the dregs. He glanced toward the door just in time to see a figure go up the stairs.  
She raised her eyebrows, and as the music slowed, she smiled. “I wish the best with your scheming, then.”  
He grinned. “I must get back.”  
She returned the smile, blue eyes more sincere than they had been throughout the whole dance. He was just grateful she didn’t mind that he was just leaving her because he couldn’t risk her watching him. He lost her in the crowd as he tried to look inconspicuous.   
He ran through his head on who would try to follow him. The figure looked like a normal party goer, but at this point he couldn’t be too sure. Perhaps it was one of Van Eck’s staff. It wasn’t hard to leave the room unnoticed. He figured if people were guarding, it would be by the stairwell to keep guests at ease. He wasn’t surprised to find both guards unconscious.   
He ran up the steps as fast as he could. He saw the figure at the end of a carpeted hallway. He was hesitating on whether or not to open the door. Jesper almost wanted to wait and see what he’d choose, but he didn’t have the time. Kaz was in there. Van Eck’s office.  
He bolted over, and before the figure even turned all the way, he had him pinned against the wall next to the door.  
“I-”  
He threw his mask off and tossed it across the room. “Who are you?”  
“You don’t-” He seemed taken back by the question. “Wylan Hendriks.” It was a fake name. Jesper had told enough of his own to know.  
“Oh, and I thought we were ready to be honest with each other.” He pulled one of the pistols out from under his shirt and pointed at his temple. “Now, who are you?”  
“Don’t shoot.” He lifted his hands up. “This place will be blown to smithereens if you do.” 

 

 

Wylan was having a very bad day. Actually, that might be an understatement. His father was having a giant masquerade party to announce Alys’ pregnancy. It was one of the first parties that his father had hosted since he tried to have Wylan killed. It was one of the only times Wylan would be able to sneak in and get the things he needed. His mother’s things.  
Jan Van Eck tried to erase everything of his former wife after she passed, but there were a few things that Wylan couldn’t bring himself to let go of. Small oil paintings that his father kept in his office were the last remnants of Marya Hendricks. Sure, he had started a new life in the city, spending the small amount of money that he left with on an apartment and getting a new job. He had everything he ever wanted throughout his life, but he couldn’t just forget.  
None of the staff knew about Wylan’s disappearance, and he suspected that Jan would never tell them. They would all think he left for Blendt without any complaints, and everyone could move on and leave the memory of him behind.   
This was how he was able to set all of his traps. If his father found out that he was here, or someone there did actually know that Jan wanted him dead, he had to have a back up plan. He made a sleeping gas that would release into the ballroom. He knew threatening the guests would be a better leverage on his father. He put the trigger of his traps on the palm of his own hand just in case he got caught at gunpoint or something. He had a knack for chemistry, even though he tended to despise it. There was nothing in it that held his interest.  
He bought his whole get up at a thrift store, in hopes that he wouldn't’ look too out of place. He didn’t.   
The one thing he was most worried about was Alys. He hated himself for walking away. They were having another baby boy, and it made Wylan sick. It was likely that Jan would be just as cruel to another child. Another child would develop the same issues with the same man. The desire to be everything he ever wanted, but the pure self hate of knowing that he’ll never live up. You’re abandoning your baby brother. As long as Alys was there, he hoped that she would protect him as his mother did. If anything happens to her, you have to come back.  
He was stopped multiple times, and Wylan quickly found out that Van Eck’s staff were quite hostile. They held their behavior until they saw his face, and then started saying something like, “Master Wylan! I didn’t know you’d be back!”  
Then he’d have to say something like, “and miss my siblings announcement?”  
They’d laugh and walk off.   
So. How did he get here? He was standing in front of his father’s office, hesitating only because he knew this would be the last thing he would need from this place. His life in this house of nightmares would be over. It hurt in some awful way.  
Then he was pinned to the wall by another person from the party. He figured it was some sort of assassin his father hired. When he asked who he was, everything seemed to stop. How stupid could he be, thinking that other people wouldn’t be trying to rob his father? This was the perfect opportunity, even Wylan saw it.  
Then he kicked himself for saying the fake name he had been using in his actual day to day life, but his attacker saw through it.   
He couldn’t threaten the guests because there was a slim to no chance that this guy cared. So, he made the biggest lie he could. The place was going to blow.  
“Bullshit.”  
“I’ve placed bombs throughout the whole foundation of this place, and everyone will die here. Even you.”  
“Even you.”  
He wanted to roll his eyes, but he gained control of himself. “I’ll die either way. Either we both die, or we both get to walk away.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Quite a threat there, sunshine.”  
Is he flirting with me? What the hell?  
“It’s a back up plan.”  
“You just expected someone to put a gun to your head?”  
“If you let me take off my gloves, you’ll be able to see the detonator.” He started to pull off his gloves, suspecting that the guy was still unconvinced.  
He grinned. “Undressing already?”  
What’s this guy’s deal? Although, he was already blushing at the comment. Those focused eyes. Though, when it was removed, he showed the trigger on his palm.  
“Seems like a very organized operation for someone like you. Are there others?”   
“No.”  
He could feel the guy’s doubt.   
“I’m just a very skilled chemist.”  
“You look like you’re twelve.”  
“I’m eighteen.”  
Just then the door beside them shut. Wylan couldn’t even remember seeing it open, but the man just swore under his breath and said, “I don’t have time for this.” The last thing he saw was him turning the pistol around so fast and feeling stabbing pain in his head.

 

Inej was trying to keep her breathing calm, knowing full well that she was going to be forced to bed whoever wanted her. Her eyes darted around ballroom as music began to play. Her hair was pulled back into a tight updo, and a mask was snapped around her head. No one needed to know that Van Eck had paid the Menagerie for some of their girls to attend his announcement ball.  
She tried to stay near the walls. She was becoming well practiced in being unnoticed. In this field, it was a gift. She could count the hours that she dreamed of disappearing and running away. She’ll find me. The thought continued to pound in her head.   
She glanced at the large doorway that she had passed through earlier, dreaming. That’s when she saw someone leave. Nothing would seem particularly odd about it, if it weren’t for how he looked back, and how his glove placed itself on the doorframe before leaving. She recognized everything about him, the slicked hair, his posture, the tailored suites, and mostly the very expensive gloves. Kaz Brekker often made deals with Tante Heleen. He was never at the pleasure house for the girls though. He traded in information.  
She wasn’t sure why she was walking towards his exit. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to follow him, but she went so slow that another boy had slipped out. Not long after that, a third slipped out into the hallway. Now, she had to admit she was curious. What would the gang leader, and followers, be doing inside one of the most esteemed business men’s baby announcement?  
Before she could talk herself out of it, she was following them, listening for which way they went.   
She stopped outside the room, listening to the conversation of the two boys. She saw the redhead pinned against the wall, and her desire to defend him was pushed beneath her. Her skin was burning as she heard them talking. The red head was following Brekker. Before she could listen anymore, she took off her shoes. It was instinct, like back in her old performance. Her bare feet touched the floor before long, and it was almost like a giddy freedom as she slipped past the two boys.  
She shut the door, locked it, and took off in a sprint. It was very obvious that the hallway lead to an office, and she silently opened it, revealing the boy leaning over a filing cabinet. He hadn’t even heard her, and it felt almost as good as exhaling.  
She stepped forward, and said with as much confidence as she could manage, “I can help you.”  
He jumped, and it gave her a little bit of satisfaction.  
Kaz turned around a glare ready to stare her down, but his expression changed as soon as he saw her. She lifted off her mask, and all he said. “I know you.”  
She didn’t say anything, but watched him scan her, as if she had information written all across her.   
“Take off your glove.”   
She had long gloves up to her elbows to hide the Menagerie tattoo, but she pushed it down anyways. He didn’t react.  
“I can help you,” she said again, with a bit more aggression.  
He turned back to the filing cabinet. “You can let Jesper in now.”  
“Jesper?”  
“The lanky boy that you locked outside. He’s not as good at picking locks as I am.”  
She blinked for a few moments, and opened the door to see one of the boys she left behind running towards her. “Kaz-” he huffed.  
“There’s someone in this building that I need you to find.”  
The guy glanced at her only for a moment before returning his whole focus on Kaz. “There’s another problem.”  
Kaz barely moved, just waiting for Jesper to continue.  
“We have an unconscious boy outside.”  
Kaz stepped passed her, and walked straight beside him. “What happened?”  
“He threatened to blow the building up.”  
Inej wanted to react, but she felt herself being ignored and fading into the background. It was a thrill she had forgotten about as a slave. Every little thing she did wrong seemed to be in the spotlight.  
Kaz pulled the detonator from his hand.  
She saw how his expression changed, right when Jesper said, “scheming face.”  
She caught the boy’s gaze, and all he did was grin. It was a warm smile, with eyes that she wanted to trust.   
“Jesper,” he said, finally looking up. “I need you to find someone. She’s here. She’ll be another person sneaking away from the party. Nina Zenik.”  
“Zenik.” Inej glanced up. “The heartrender.”  
Kaz looked between them. “Go together.”

Jesper was talkative. It was the first thing she noticed as they went down the different hallways. “Who are you anyways?” He finally said.  
She looked over at him, but she wasn’t really sure how to answer. Maybe it was because her identity was stripped away over the years. “I-”  
“Kaz has a way of getting people to do things for him, you know. He’s so manipulative.” She saw him suck in a deep breath, but as he exhaled, he began to twitch again.   
“Are you warning me?”  
He shrugged. “I guess.”  
She made a soft smile. “Are you one of his gang then?”  
Jesper grinned. “Yeah. We all have a place. I know a lot about weaponry and I often go undercover. You could say I’m his right hand.” He continued chattering on as they made it back to the ballroom. It was easy to be by Jesper, and oddly relaxing even though he acted like a wound up toy.  
She knew as soon as she stepped back in the ballroom, she’d be caught by Heleen, and she’d be begging for death by the end of the night. All she had to do was find Nina.  
“Want to dance?”  
She was thrilled at the distraction, but as he put his arms up, she was flinching before she could stop herself. He didn’t even blink an eye, just waiting for her to take it. Eventually, she readied herself, and they made their way in.  
“Thank you for helping me,” he said just as they started dancing.  
“I think Kaz already knew that I knew Nina.”  
“Probably. He always knows more than he says.”  
“I think I see her,” she said, spotting the woman from across the room. “In the red dress.”  
Jesper turned them around and grinned. “The brunette dancing with the muscular blonde.”  
She nodded.   
They separated so Jesper could keep an eye on her. When the two went upstairs, Jesper started to follow, but stopped. He turned to her, reaching for her mask. He adjusted it just a bit so it was flat on her nose.  
“You staying?”  
As much as she wanted to go up with him, and ditch the dumb dancing. She knew the other girls were watching. Heleen would be after her in no time.  
“We’ll come back for you.”  
She nodded, and watched him go.

 

Matthias had seen her for months. After she got him thrown in prison, he saw her everywhere. She would be watching him from across the street, or kissing him in his dreams. His heart ached every time he saw her. He couldn’t be sure on why he was so angry, why he felt so betrayed. It wasn’t like they were friends or anything.  
Though, when he saw her in that ballroom, he assumed she was just another hallucination. He saw her laughing and dancing, enjoying herself as if she didn’t know he was watching her every move. His mind should have moved on, honestly. His life had been returned to almost normal. He had gotten back into the military with a clean record after her claims were falsified, but he would never forget the months that he was in prison. He’d rerun the moment he was first stabbed. A good portion of them hated law enforcement and the foreign military aid, which gave him the short end of the stick, or the long one sticking out of his side.  
He reached out for her, surprised to find that she was more than real. He faintly brushed her shoulder. “Oh!” she smiled. “Hello, there.” Her alarm quickly went back to a calm poker face. She knew exactly who he was.  
“Sorry, miss. You look like someone I knew.”  
She blinked a few times, making it a point to show that her eyes were no longer green. “I don’t think I know you.” She shrugged. “Sorry.” It made him sick on how he was almost convinced of her lies. She was always lying. He remembered the months he spent with her, and he wondered if any of it was genuine. Her laugh. Her laugh had to be real.  
“My mistake. Could I get your name?”  
“Elenore.”   
He wanted to scream, but he had to stay calm. She was a talented grisha that Brum would be thrilled to have. “I’m Matthias.” He stuck out his hand, and she graciously took it.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Pause. “How do you know the family?”  
“Van Eck is a good friend of my mentor.” Not a lie, technically. Though, he was hired to be there, rather than invited as a guest.  
She giggled. It was hardly like the laugh that he used to crave. He hated her voice. “So technical.”  
She was probably reading his blood pressure, trying to find out if he’s lying.   
“What about you?”  
“I grew up near the mother of the child. She was older than me, but she’s a riot.” She batted her eyelashes, and he had to refrain from snarling.  
He had to get her alone. “I must say, I’ve never been one for parties.”  
“I love them.”  
It was true, as far as he knew. She had told him how much she loved to dance, but he had to remember that she was a liar.  
“But, I’m getting tired of all these snobs.” She looked up. “I hear they have a wonderful garden here. Any chance that you know where it is?”  
She was planning something. He had no idea where it was, but he nodded anyways. “Should we go?”  
She flashed him a grin, and took his arm. He flinched at the touch.   
They walked out the ballroom, linked. He hated the fact that he liked it.

Nina tried to make conversation as they passed through the hallway, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond to anything he had to say.   
She stopped. “Are we lost?”  
“No. There’s an exit to the gardens just through there.”  
She clapped her hands together. “Oh good!” They entered the room, and luckily there were no exits. He locked the door as softly as he could.  
“Oh Matthias,” she said, turning around sadly. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Nina-” he whispered, shoving her against the wall. He clasped his hand around her neck. She deserved to pay for what she did.  
“Matt-” she said, but she put her hands over his, trying to claw them off. He saw the blue draining from her eyes, going back to the original color. Witch. She dragged her hand up his arms, graceful enough for being choked.  
She cupped his face, and he ended up dropping her as if she had burned him.   
As soon as she landed on the ground, her gasping filled the room. He was backing away. He was in a cell. He couldn’t reach her anymore.   
She was standing over him, and he could feel himself losing conciousness. “Please,” he said, pleading. “Don’t make me go back.”  
“Shh, I won’t hurt you,” she said before it all went black.  
Nina Zenik is a liar.

 

Nina knew there was information here on what happened to some of the Grisha in the area. Van Eck always had suspicious dealings, but when the rumor of parem escaped out into the world, a lot of it became clear. Genya had changed a few of her features to help her. Her eyes were now a glowing blue.   
She circled around the dance floor, heels hitting the wood floor with slight clicks. She loves getting dressed up, and no one could make her feel bad about it. The thing that she didn’t enjoy was the pompous assholes that surrounded her. Business men in Ketterdam were one of the worst types of scum.   
She danced with an interesting figure, but he was just as distracted as she was. He almost made her laugh, but she didn’t want to laugh anymore. She wasn’t going to be that broken hearted bitch, but she wanted to be angry about how everything with Matthias went down. It wasn’t like she actually dated him or anything. Just for a little while, it seemed like they were friends. She messed it up, and she wasn’t getting a second chance.  
It was for his safety.  
Someone tapped on her shoulder. She wanted to run away, but she knew those eyes. That was when it hit her. Of course the drüskelle would be after this information. She made a soft smile. She’d get through it.  
She knew there was a chance that he knew who she was.  
Get him away from the group.  
That was how she ended up in a bedroom with Matthias passed out in front of her. She touched the bruises already growing on her neck. She wanted to cry, but it wasn’t an option now. She had to find Van Eck’s office. Something. First, she’d have to hide the dead weight.  
When she poked her head out, no one stood in the hallway.  
She could barely drag him across the hallway, but very quickly, someone was already holding under his other shoulder.  
“Hello, again.” The first boy she danced with, lifted his mask. “I see you’ve gotten yourself in a little bit of trouble.”  
“He’s drunk.”  
“Must be the open bar.” He grinned, the flash of teeth made her shiver. He knew something.   
The boy stopped for a minute and lifted his sleeve to reveal the crow and cup tattooed on his forearm. “No mourners,” he said.  
“No funerals,” Nina responded. She didn’t know who this was, but she knew Brekker must be behind it all.


End file.
